Halloween Hook Up
by darkgirl3
Summary: This is the prequel to Secret Love and The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag. Takes place during Halloween Night season one.


**Title: Halloween Hook Up**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: This is the prequel to Secret Love and The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag. Takes place during Halloween Night of season one.**

**Halloween Hook Up **

**AN: This is for Forwood13 she gave me the idea because I was stumped on a Forwood story. **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was sitting at one of the picnic tables drinking some of the cider that Tyler had given her. She had gone back to find Bonnie after going to the bathroom, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. She didn't feel like looking all over so she just sat down drinking the rest of the cider. It wasn't bad at all and finding a hot guy to make out with was the goal tonight. She really didn't care who the guy was as long as he was hot.

"Want something even stronger?" Tyler asked coming up behind her sitting on the table.

"Stronger? You have something stronger than your cider here?" Caroline asked. Lately she wouldn't even give Tyler a second look less she was yelling at him. He had become an ass after ninth grade, but that didn't mean she didn't have a deep down crush on him. He was Tyler Lockwood, football, basketball player, on the wrestling team and she thought he played baseball maybe, but she wasn't sure on that.

Tyler pulled out the flask he had hidden away in the pocket he had added to the cape. "Here, drink up," he said after downing the rest of his cider. He had always gotten Caroline to drink it; he'd given her a bottle the year before. She had wanted to get trashed and he wasn't going to object. "So you find a hot guy to make out with yet?"

"I'm sitting here alone at this table talking to you," Caroline said taking a swig from the flask handing it back. "But I have spotted somebody that I wouldn't mind having some fun with tonight," she said giving him a look before she stood up walking to the side of the table. "That is if he wouldn't think the girl was shallow," she wasn't sure if she was sending the signals right for him to catch on. He was smart when he wanted to be, she had seen his grades once. He acted like he didn't care, like he had no time to do any school work. However, he had either all A's or B's in his classes. So she hoped he would catch what she was hinting at right now.

Tyler turned the flask up watching her out the corner of his eye. He wasn't that far gone yet to know she was talking about herself. He never thought she was shallow and he had about kicked one of his friend's asses for calling her that at the start of the school year. He just hadn't let her know it was him that sent the message.

In ninth grade she had been his best friend, he hadn't forgotten about that year. He just hadn't felt like he deserved her friendship anymore, he had been a complete ass to her too many times since then. He had wanted her to give up on him because he didn't want to let her into his world. He didn't know what she would do if she knew about the hell he lived in. He refused to let her get hurt in trying to save him.

"I think you would be way too good for him, he wouldn't deserve you, you're so much better than he is," he said.

Caroline sighed taking the flask from him drinking some more, "Maybe, he should just let the girl be the one to decide that," she said running her hand down his chest. The cape was showing off his entire torso and she had wanted to touch him since he had walked up to Bonnie and her. She let her hand slide over his abs before leaning closer. "Meet me in our history classroom," she whispered before walking off letting him have the flask back.

She gave him a nice show as she walked away from him with a little bounce in her step. She hoped that he would follow her, because she really wanted to have him. She thought she had hid her jealousy over Vicki just fine, the girl was a totally druggie and didn't care that she had pit Jeremy and Tyler against each other. She thought Tyler deserved better than Matt's sister.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler sat there watching her go; he couldn't believe that Caroline Forbes was giving him any chance in hell. He saw the glares she always gave him when he was with the other girls. It was like she was revolted that he was near them and he never understood the look. He still remembered the time she had thrown an entire cup of beer on his head. It was the night of the day he showed up at school with Vicki. She had looked ready to kill him or Vicki one and when he asked her what was wrong she'd dumped the beer on him.

Then there was the other day at the Grill she had laid him out because he had got into it with Jeremy Gilbert. She was more pissed off than Elena was when he had punched him. He had almost missed the part about 'why don't you wake up and see the girl in front of you'. He had been telling her to mind her business, but he had heard her. He could swear his face still stung from the slap she gave him.

It wasn't like he didn't see her, god did he see her and had for as long as he could remember. He had wanted to be the guy beside her for so long now, but he had never gotten up the nerve. Caroline Forbes was so good, she might come off as the dense, shallow, and competitive, but he loved that in her. He remembered the talk they had had when they were in ninth grade and she told him she was jealous of her best friend. Hell he was jealous of Matt his self, so he couldn't act like he was any better.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He finally got up walking towards the school going through a different door; he didn't want anybody to think he was following her. It wasn't because he actually cared who saw him, but if he actually got with Caroline, he didn't want it to be something the school would gossip about. He was part of one of the founding families; people would talk in a heartbeat. He wished he could be invisible at times.

Tyler opened the door to the classroom finding Caroline sitting on their teacher's desk. She was swinging her legs back and forth like an innocent girl that hadn't asked him to come here. He always had liked her innocent act, it was cute and if he didn't have some self control he would have done this years ago.

Caroline got off the desk going over locking the door back, she had gotten somebody to let her in saying she left something. It had worked perfectly and he had taken her seriously and showed. She hadn't bet against it, but she wouldn't have bet on it either with the way he had been the last week. When she turned back around he was in front of her and without a word said closed the distances kissing her.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist holding her as close as he could, her arms going around his neck. He had wanted to kiss her since the summer before ninth grade. She had looked so kissable in her swim suit standing at the swimming hole on his family's land. They had spent the day together with their friends just having fun. He had almost gotten to kiss her, but Elena and Bonnie had interrupted. He had regretted that ever since and now he was going to get what he wanted.

Caroline didn't think she'd want to stop kissing him, it was better than she have imagined. Tyler could really kiss and she could get lost in his kisses. She really should have just done this sooner it would have solved a lot of her jealousy. She pulled away even though she didn't want to, but she needed oxygen. He moved his lips down to her neck kissing every inch he could. The whimpers she let out were already driving him crazy.

She untied the string that kept his cape on letting it fall moving her mouth down to his chest kissing every inch of skin she could reach. She nipped and kissed up and down, side to side wanting to feel his skin against her lips. She had wanted this for a long time now and she was taking advantage of it. She swirled her tongue around his nipple biting down making him groan.

"Damn, Care," Tyler closed his eyes letting her kiss anywhere she wanted. He didn't care what she did as long as she kept doing that. He turned them around so that he was against the wall beside the door. The door had a viewing area and there was no way he was going to get them caught.

Caroline nipped at his other nipple sucking on it before moving down working on getting his jeans undone. She had seen him when he had been changing one day after practice. The girls' locker room had been locked up because the showers were being redone and she hadn't wanted to go meet her mom for their weekly dinner smelling like sweat and grass. Tyler had been coming out of the shower and he hadn't had a towel on either. He hadn't seen her, but she had him and she had liked what she'd seen. It had been the fantasy of her nightly dreams for almost a month.

Tyler stopped her before she could get his jeans any farther down, "You have on too many clothes, Forbes," he kissed her working on her clothes. His hands moved along her torso after he got her shirt off. He had really liked the costume she had on, but had been thinking it would look better on the floor. He hadn't known where it had come from, but he was going to get that now. As soon as he had her in just her bra and panties she got a hold of his jeans jerking them down in one motion.

She grinned noticing that he wasn't wearing any boxers under his jeans, "You really are a bad boy, Ty," her mouth was watering just thinking about having him inside of her. He was hard already and his cock was leaking pre-cum. She took her tongue and licked the slit only, hearing him gasp as his hand went into her hair. Caroline got down in front of him, her hand squeezing his ass as she took just the head of his cock into her mouth sucking as hard as she could. She started humming taking him deeper and deeper until she felt him at the back of her throat. She held his hips so that he wouldn't thrust as she swallowed around him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler didn't think it was possible to cum this quick, but he could feel the start of his orgasm. The humming sounds she was making was driving him crazy, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. She licked long the bottom of his member before swirling her tongue around the head again. She was doing like she would with an ice cream cone. He had seen her do that before and he hadn't gone to the bathroom to use it. He had tasted blood from his lip because somebody had been in the next stall.

Caroline stood up not giving him the release that he wanted. He was right on the edge and she denied him giving him an innocent smile. Tyler groaned lifting her up and moving them until she was sitting on one of the desks. "You love to tease me don't you?" he asked before he pushed another desk against the one she was sitting on moving the chair away. Once he got her panties off he pushed her legs up and apart before burying his head between her legs giving back what she had done to him.

Caroline moaned as he licked her from top to bottom avoiding her clit though. She wanted to feel his mouth there. She closed her legs around his head as he continued to torture her. She arched her back calling out his name as he flicked his tongue over her clit finally. She hadn't really had the best experiences with this before. The other guys didn't have as much patients they just wanted to do it and be done. Tyler sucked her clit before pulling it between his teeth causing her to buck her hips. He held them down licking her up and down again swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves.

He pulled back licking his lips looking up at her as he ran his hand along her outer thigh, "What do you want?" he wanted to hear her ask for it. She was whimpering moving her head back and forth on the desk as it was. "Tell me what you want, Caroline," his hand ran down her sex letting his finger slide slight inside of her before pulling it back in.

"More," she wanted to feel him inside of her, but she was so close that her mind couldn't even think to form words.

Tyler moved completely away from her leaning against the desk beside them, "What do you want?" he had her here and he wasn't going to move until she told him exactly what she wanted. He wanted to hear her ask for what she wanted. She had been teasing him for years now with her actions and words so why couldn't he have a little fun.

"I want you inside of me," Caroline sat up moving so that she was standing in front of him again, "I want to ride you until we're both spent," she nipped at his neck teasing him even more.

He kissed her unhooking her bra with a flick of his wrist. He had gotten good at that over the years. He picked her up going over to the teacher's desk laying her down on it before getting on it too. He kissed his way up her body doing what she had done to him earlier. He loved the feel of her skin under his mouth. Her body was soft and she tasted like strawberries all over. He kissed and nipped at the bottoms of her breasts before licking them except for her nipples.

Caroline moaned holding his head to her breast as he finally gave in sucking at her nipple. He pulled, sucked and nipped at one before moving to the other. She cried out his name as he pulled the other between his fingers. She loved the way it felt and she could feel her orgasm building until he stopped all of a sudden. "No, don't stop," she pleaded.

"Patients, Caroline," he said kissing the rest of the way up until he got to her lips kissing her before thrusting inside of her making both of them moan as he claimed her there as he had the rest of her body. He didn't move at first letting her adjust before she whimpered telling him to move. He didn't have to be told twice as he pulled out thrusting back in as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She defiantly had done the right thing by telling him to join her tonight. She moved her hands over his back raking her nails down it.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline cried out as he hit her g-spot, she arched her back meeting every thrust. She wanted this to continue, but it wasn't going to last much longer. It was too fast, but she was losing the fight to hold on. Tyler kissed her to silence her scream as she was cumming around him. It didn't take but two more thrusts before he was cumming with her. His name coming from her as her's fell from his mouth as he sent her into another orgasm. He rolled onto his side so he wouldn't crush her laying there panting. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know," Caroline said rolling onto her side as well. She moved her hand over his side and down his abs loving the feel of his skin. "You always been hung up with a certain slutty girl," she wasn't going hold back, it was how she felt.

"Tell it like you mean it," he teased her, but he didn't correct her thought on Vicki because he didn't want to get into a fight. "How about we forget the past? You could come back with me to the house, and we can do this again?" he asked.

Caroline sat up on the desk, "What makes you think we are going to do this again?" she wanted to so badly but she wasn't going to risk having her heart broken by that chance. She got off the desk going over to where their clothes were at picking up her jeans putting them back on.

"I think that because the way you are acting right now, you don't want this to end here," Tyler said going over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Tell me what to do, Care, what do you need from me?" he didn't want to let her go. He had wanted her for as long as he could remember. He had tormented her just because he liked her in elementary school. She use to shove him around too, they'd gotten time out in third grade because they'd been fighting. He'd taken her lunch box and she'd pushed him on the ground taking it back. She wouldn't take his crap then and she called him on it now.

"A commitment," she said leaning back against him as his hands covered her breasts, "Tell me that you want go around fucking some girl or go crawling back to Vicki again," she moaned as he massaged her breasts like he was born for that.

"I'm done with her, Jeremy can have her for all I care," he twisted her nipples between his fingers and pulled causing her to whimper. "I'm yours Caroline," he kissed her neck moving down her back. "I just think we should keep this between us, nobody needs know our business," he hoped that she didn't take it the wrong way. He didn't care who knew, but he wanted to keep Caroline to his self. He knew that her friends would judge them and he didn't want that.

"I think that would be perfect," Caroline about squealed turning around wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. "We can keep it a secret and sneak kisses and touches," most would think it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help but love the idea. They didn't need their friends' approval or permission to be together. They could be happy with just each other.

"Deal," they both said before kissing again sealing the deal before deciding to go back to her house since her mom wouldn't be home all night. She wanted more of him because just once wasn't enough.

**THE END**


End file.
